rb_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lions, Tigers
|image1= |featured_characters=Aryanna, Krista, Sienna, Shay, Jasmine |episode=Don't Stop |previous_song=Carelessly |next_song=Blue Heart |lyrics_by=Jazmine Sullivan Salaam Remi }} Lyrics Krista (JAKSS): I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (oh my) But I'm scared of (loving you) I'm not scared to perform at a sold-out affair (that's right) But I'm scared of (loving you) Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task? (Ohhh) Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask? (Ohhhh) Why do we love (Ohhhh) Love, when Love seems to hate us? (with JAKSS: Oh, ohh, ohhh) Aryanna: Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom You say you care and I know you do But this is from my experience And my conclusion only makes sense Just cause I love u and u love me, It doesn't mean that we're meant to be, I can climb mountains, swim across the seas, But the most frightening thing is you & me! Krista (JAKSS): I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (oh my) But I'm scared of (loving you) I'm not scared to perform at a sold-out affair (that's right) But I'm scared of (loving you) Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task? (Ohhh) Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask? (Ohhh) Why do we love (Ohhh) Love, when Love seems to hate us? (with JAKSS: Oh, ohh, ohhh) Shay: Most circumstances I know my fate But in this love thing I don't get the game Why does it feel like those who give in, They only wind up losing a friend? Jasmine: Just cause I love u and u love me, It doesn't mean that we'll ever be Shay: Fly across the ocean, sing for the Queen Jasmine: But the most frightening thing is you & me! Krista (JAKSS): I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (oh my) But I'm scared of (loving you) eh! I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right) But I'm scared of (loving you) Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task? (Ohhh) Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask? (Ohhh) Why do we love (Ohhhh) Love, when Love seems to hate us? (with JAKSS: Oh, ohh, ohhh) Sienna with JAKSS harmonizing: I'm not sure no, I'm not sure But if we never try we'll never know It's better to have loved than not to love at all But trying is worst than to stumble and fall And if what we do? I'd rather it be with you Cause at least there will be Sweet memories Oh, I'm not scared, oh Krista (JAKSS): I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (oh my) (Sienna: Oh) But I'm scared of (loving you) (Sienna: Yeah) I'm not scared to perform at a sold-out affair (that's right) But I'm scared of (loving you) (Sienna: I know that is) Am I the only one who thinks an impossible task? (Ohhh) (Sienna: Ohh) Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask? (Ohhh) (Sienna: Just say) Why do we love (Ohhh) Love, when Love seems to hate us? (with JAKSS: Oh, ohh, ohhh) Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs